Untitled
by lossom-the-naive-romantic
Summary: FEM SLASH Hermione and Ginny. A little angsty. The two girls can't figure out what it is abotu the other girl that drives them mad.


Disclaimer: I can't own anything like this because, well, if I did why would I be writing it on a fan fiction website rather than in one of my books. (Which aren't mine.)

Summery: Slightly disturbing FEM SLASH about Ginny and Hermione and how it happened. Don't like slash then why are you even reading this part!

Warnings: **SLASH!** And by the way I just adore love stories. AND I'M NOT GAY!

**Untitled:**

Hermione's POV

Hermione collapsed on to the common room couch next to Ginny; it was late and Ginny was trying to finish an essay for Snape.

Hermione looked at her, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were scanning the page frantically for mistakes. Her thick red hair was tied back but a few strands had escaped the band. These strands glowed from the fire light like coals outside on a winter night.

Abruptly Hermione wanted to grab her small waist and kiss her.

Hermione started. _No not GINNY. She's a girl._

"Want some help?" Hermione said finally after much grappling within herself.

"Naah I'm done." Ginny said slumping into the couch. Ginny's hand landed onto Hermione's knee. And Ginny didn't take it off.

Hermione's heart was thumping in her chest. She couldn't help it. _Those long fingers_. All she wanted was to feel them run through her hair.

Hermione shook herself.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Nothing. I am just tired that's all." Hermione said quickly.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." She said standing up quickly and felling Ginny's hand slip off her knee with slight dismay. She hurried off to her dorm.

Ginny's POV

Ginny felt Hermione slump next to her. Her breath grew short and her heart fluttered while her stomach did flips. She had loved Hermione since the Yule Ball when she had first seen curves and her beautiful hair. She calmed herself down and tried to carry on with her essay. But she could fell Hermione's gaze on her as she tucked a strand her hand behind her ear. _This is DISTRACTING. Very distracting. Too distracting. _She finished her last paragraph and slouched into the couch. The common room was empty and Ginny tugged all her courage from the pit of her stomach and placed her hand onto Hermione's knee.

But not too long after Hermione said she was tired and went to bed.

_Shit I was too bloody forward. _Ginny grumbled to herself in her mind.

Both at the same time POV

Weeks went by and nothing happened only every time Hermione passed Ginny her heart would flutter, no matter, how many times she told herself not to and when she wasn't careful her mind would wander to Ginny.

Ginny on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. _And didn't want to stop_. Finally on Christmas came and gifts were exchanged and mistletoe was put up in the corridors along with a dozen Christmas trees (all beautifully decorated).

Late on Christmas night Hermione had been (as usual) the last person to leave the Library before it closed for the night and as she was making her way back to Gryffindor Tower when someone slammed her into the wall of one of the corridors.

Hermione looked down into Ginny's deep blue marbles and she had to forcefully stop herself from leaning in to kiss Ginny. Hermione breathed deeply trying desperately to calm herself smelling Ginny's shampooed and strawberry scent.

She opened her mouth to say-

"Don't. It's Christmas and on Christmas you tell the one you love that you love them. I'm sorry Hermione if you don't feel the same but I love you. And always will." She pushed Hermione into the wall and pressed her mouth onto Hermione's releasing all her pent up and harboured feelings onto this rather unfortunate girls lips.

Unwillingly she parted from the girl and was expecting to be pushed away and wander off into the darkness and avoid Hermione in the future like the plague.

But to her surprise Hermione had slipped her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulled her close.

Not understanding Ginny looked up into Hermione's face.

Hermione simply smiled and kissed her again. Reluctantly they pulled away from one another and Ginny retreated into Hermione's neck planting small heaps of love down the strangely low cut neckline of Hermione's shirt.

Leaning back in ecstasy Hermione let a small groan escape her lips before opening her eyes and laughing.

"What is it? Am I that bad?" Ginny said anxiously said stopping suddenly and looking up.

"No not you. Look!" Hermione said pointing at the roof.

There Ginny saw a rogue piece of mistletoe sheltering just above the couples head.

Reluctantly the couple took hands and trailed off to the common room.

Both girls POV

"Hello. Where have you two been? In fact never mind I'm exhausted. Tell us tomorrow. " Ron said as the newly formed coupled entered the common room.

"But…" Hermione said after to boys as they trooped off to their dorms.

"Come on they be more accepting in the morning when they are awake well fed and happier." Ginny said trying to cheer the slightly dishearten Hermione.

"Or they could be less accepting as they stayed up all night whereas now they are to sleepy really to care and during the night they will have pondered it and accepted it." Hermione said a little frantically.

"Come on we'll feel better in the morning. ALL of us will." Ginny said squeezing her loved one's hand a little before pulling her into the direction of their dorms.

As they reached Ginny's dorm (they had separate for they were in different years) Ginny gripped her lover's hand and whispered, "Sleep with me tonight I do not want to be alone. I'll forget all of what happened tonight."

"Um…I dunno…we could get caught." Hermione said biting her bottom lip. _Oh but that sounds so good right about now_. _HERMIONE you horny slut you. _She thought to herself all at once.

"You are dreadfully sexy when you do that, you know?" Ginny said seductively into Hermione's ear just before kissing her and tugging on the same lip.

"Okay fine. But NO kissing OR giggling. We don't want don't get caught." Her mione said resigning to her lust finally.

"Oh but that's taking all the fun out of it! Where's your sense of danger? You killjoy you."

Ginny pulled her into her dorm and took her carefully to not wake anyone up. As they reached her bed she whispered into Hermione's ear "Since you can't see and I know where everything is I'll lend you some clothes but I'll HAVE to dress you."

_Oh dear what fun_. Hermione thought as she simply nodded in reply to Ginny.

It was absolutely wondrous what things Ginny could do with her hands as she slowly undressed Hermione and purposefully dragged her hands across Hermione's curves very sexily. _Why can't we have our own room_s! Hermione thought hornily as she was being turned on further by Ginny's amazing hand talents.

Ginny was enjoying every second of as well as she loved the feel of Hermione's skin under her fingertips. I really didn't think Hermione would agree to this. _Shows how wrong I was. Hehehe_. She thought as she felt Hermione shiver with pleasure under Ginny's touch.

When the tow where finally dressed they climbed into bed and Ginny curled into Hermione's protective arms and they fell into the most peaceful sleep wither of them had, had in a while.

Both girls POV

As morning arrived, far too soon in Hermione's opinion. Hermione awoke with a grin as she tried to pull out of Ginny's vice of a grip. After a while of fighting with the sleeping teen Ginny awoke and the two giggled at the memory of last night. The two speedily dressed and as they emerged from the room. Ginny gripped Hermione tight and pushed her into the opposite walled and snogged (yes snogged there is no other word for it for what Ginny was doing anyway) Hermione senseless.

After a while the two entered the common room the first two to awake in Gryffindor obviously. They felt a strange force that held the two violently together (I personally would call it lust) and they could not be further than a foot apart from one another (not that either _really_ minded).

They took advantage of the empty common room and spent at least and hour making out on the couch before-

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN HERE?" a rather loud shriek emerged from the boy's dormitory entrance.

The girls broke away from each other violently and peered over the couch to find a rather stunned Ron.

"I'm gonna go upstairs than I'm gonna forget what I just saw, come back down and everything is just gonna be normal." He said still trying to digest what he had just witnessed.

Both girls leaped up off the couch and pulled him on the couch with each one sitting on each side of him.

"We wanted to tell you last night but you ran off to sleep. So we waited till now. I admit this is not the best was for you to find out and it was defiantly not what I had planned but it happened and now you know." Hermione said al in one rather rush and long sentence.

"But…But…But…You're GIRLS!" Ron blundered on.

"Your point Ronald Weasely. And DON'T you DARE tell me you are a homophobe!" Ginny said rather dangerously and scarily Hermione thought to herself.

"It's not that. It's just not natural for that to happen. Not in our family. It is something that happens to someone else not the Weasely's." Ron said trying very hard to explain.

"What's all the noise about?" Harry said as he blundered down the stairs rubbing his still sleep filled eyes.

"They are going out. These two. Ginny, my sister Ginny, and Hermione, almost like my sister Hermione. Great now I'm making them sound incestial never mind the gay part." Ron blabbered on.

But Harry had frozen at the "They are going out."

"Oh…Dear." Harry said slowly. They girls had retreated to an opposite couch smiling and holding hands.

Harry sat down next to Ron. The girls kissed as a sign of "Yes its true here's a demo for you".

"I'm NEVER going to get used to that." Ron said laughing.

There were smiles all round. Till finally Harry said "Should we tell them about us?" To Ron, who grinned back at him as they gripped hands.

The girl's eyes went about the size of Jupiter at the boys. Until Harry began to laugh so hard that he had to let go of Ron's hand and fell to the ground in a fit of hysterics.

"Got you." Ron said jokingly.

"Your…Face...Are…Priceless." Harry said from the floor after much heavy breathing.

Ginny and Hermione took a while to get the joke but when they did they grabbed pillows and whacked the boys rather violently over the heads shouting,

"That…was…NOT…funny!" between hits.

And so the girls were happy and the boys accepting with grins (they now had blackmail material) Hehehehe…


End file.
